1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for improving surface smoothness and internal firmness of cylindrical food products. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus including a conveyor belt for conveying cylindrical food products to a concave rolling zone below an output end, such that each of the cylindrical food products rolls in the rolling zone for an appropriate amount of time, thereby improving surface smoothness and internal firmness of each of the cylindrical food products.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional apparatuses for shaping and outputting cylindrical food products are disclosed, for example, in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 589149 and US Patent Application Publication No. US2005/0092186A1. As shown in FIG. 17 of the above-cited US Patent Application Publication, a round strip food 80 is shaped and output by rolling between a net 70 and a transfer belt surface 22. However, as the net 70 has a rough surface, the cylindrical surface of the resulting round strip food 80 is not smooth. Also, the stuffing inside the finished round strip food 80 is not firm enough. Furthermore, the round strip food 80 does not have a clearly defined cylindrical shape and therefore will be regarded as defective from the perspective of quality control of cylindrical food products (such as spring rolls).